Día Especial
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: La vida daba diferentes dones a cada uno. A él, ese mismo día hacia unos cuentos años, le dio uno un tanto difícil de manejar. Años después, en fecha de su cumpleaños, lograba ser reconocido y querido por los demás. Drabble. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gaara!


**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto, Kishimoto, Kishimoto. Gracias por crear a este impresionante personaje; ¿Cómo es que la cabeza que imaginó a Sabaku No Gaara es capaz de estar haciendo con "Naruto" lo que está haciendo? _Deja ya de cagarla, por favor_.

**Parejas:** En general, ninguna. Habrá un ligero GaaMatsu, pero esta vez deseé centrarlo única y especialmente en _él_.

**Dedicado:** Al querido Kazekage, en su cumpleaños (un poco tarde, he de admitir).

**Canción escuchada:** 21 Guns — Green Day. Amo totalmente este tema, por eso lo elegí para este Drabble.

* * *

**Día Especial**

¿Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo? Ni aunque era él mismo quien las vivía, y podría dar crédito de todo ello, seguía sorprendiéndose ante ese simple hecho. Para muchos podría parecer algo insignificante y poco meritorio de una gran mención. No era algo para hacer un escándalo ni un anuncio mundial, mas para él lo era, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. ¿Cómo algo que lo había perseguido toda su vida parecía haber desaparecido para siempre?

Camina por la atestada construcción de arena, que en realidad es el edificio del Kazekage, _su edificio_, aquel lugar que representaba tanto respecto como confianza y alivio. Confianza y respeto hacia _él_. De todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Sunagakure…_hacía él._ Además, sentían alivio de contar hacia su persona cuando intentaran atacarlos. No negará que se siente extraño, porque en verdad se siente así. No está del todo habituado, no es su 'terreno', pero sabe que bien puede llegar a acostumbrarse a todo ello. Se sentía tan bien; como conseguir un anhelado deseo que creía más imposible que tocar las estrellas con la palma de una mano. Shukaku había asechado mucho tiempo tras su sombra, convirtiéndose más en una maldición que una protección de arena mezclada con shakra. Por tantos años lo vio como la más grande de las pesadillas. Una pesadilla constante, de la cual no podía despertar; mirara a donde mirara, su Ichibi estaba allí, haciendo que todos a quienes alguna vez quiso acercarse se alejaran. Era una simple arma definitiva, creada para matar. Podía atestiguar que no había nada más triste que una existencia vacía.

Llega frente a la puerta de su oficina, abriéndola por completo para entrar en ella. Algo de sol entra a través de la ventana sin vidrio que hay un lado. Camina hacia su escritorio, con sus ojos aguamarina deslizándose por el tranquilo cuarto.

No, ya no lo consideraba una maldición. Ahora tenía una perspectiva mucho más amplia y razonable sobre las cosas. La vida te da diferentes dones y habilidades que debes saber aprovechar, a él le había tocado manejar el poder de un demonio ancestral, con poder suficiente con acabar todo a su camino. Dicen que una gran responsabilidad solo se le es asigna a grandes personas. Cometió errores en el camino, pero consiguió levantarse cada vez que caía y aprender a manejar el don que había sido asignado a él. De no haber tenido a Shukaku alguna vez dentro de sí, nunca habría podido tener las habilidades que ahora tenía…no habría podido ayudar a Konoha cuando lo necesitó, ni defender a su aldea cuando Akatsuki había ido a atacarlos.

¿Qué habría pasado de no tener lo que tenía, gracias a aprender a manejar a Shukaku y sus poderes? Probablemente no estaría allí ahora. No tendría todo lo que tiene. No valoraría cada mínimo detalle de la forma como lo hace. Desde el simple hecho de que alguien le sonría sin rastros de miedo por la calle, hasta el torrente de cosas raras en el pecho que se desataban cuando Temari sonreía al abrir la puerta de la casa, teniendo la cena lista; o cuando Kankuro iba a visitarlo a su oficina, hablando de trivialidades o gastándole algunas bromas.

Todo eso era valioso ahora. Cada segundo, cada instante era memorable e irrepetible.

Hoy lo confirmaba, más que cualquier otro día del año. Era como si todos lo supieran, ¿acaso era eso posible? Solía recordar su fecha de nacimiento como el inicio de un tormento que en su momento creyó interminable. Luego, lo asociaba como la muerte de su madre; el asesinato de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Él había provocado la muerte de Karura. Nunca hubo motivo para sentir esa felicidad previa al día marcado, o las mariposas en el estomago al despertar y esperar pastel o un regalo. Eso no iba con él, nunca lo vio como algo para alegrarse.

_Y aún así…todos ellos…_. Era como si verdaderamente les importara y preocupara. Lo habían felicitado por su camino a trabajar. Sonrisas verdaderas, venias de respeto, saludos y buenos deseos e incluso bendiciones. Hasta una niña se había soltado de su madre para correr y abrazarse a su pierna. ¿Cómo era todo eso posible? El perdón era una habilidad aún más poderosa que cualquier Jutsu definitivo. No había más odio en sus miradas ni rencor en su voz. Todos quienes lo habían felicitado por su cumpleaños aquel día, podía recordar sus rostros, esperándolo en la villa o yendo a buscarlo el día que había muerto para protegerlos.

Morir por quienes amas. Una enseñanza que no olvidaría fácilmente. Había muerto por todos y cada uno de los habitantes en la aldea. _Y lo haría otras cien veces más si era necesario para mantenerlos a salvo_. Luego de comprender lo despejada que podía ser la vista y lo clara que era la vida, todo había cambiado para él. Demostrarlo con emociones no era su punto fuerte, la inexpresividad de siempre era algo forjado en su personalidad, pero sentirlo por dentro era algo que si podía hacer. Algo que siempre haría.

Aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, mucho por demostrar. Estaba preparado, no pensaba rendirse ahora que había conseguido todo lo que siempre había deseado. No ahora que estaba tocando las estrellas con sus dedos. Su mirada barre el lugar, viendo algunos regalos a un lado de su silla. Se sienta apaciblemente en ella pero algo llama la atención sobre su escritorio. Un envoltorio colorido y brillante, un moño de regalo y una pequeña tarjeta.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños, Gaara-sensei.  
Le pedí a Kankuro que dejara esto para usted, ya que puede que no haya regresado en la mañana de la misión. Estoy segura de que no regresaré mas tarde de las cuatro.  
Podemos ir a dejarle flores a Karura-san, cuando llegue, si lo desea.  
¿Qué tal una sonrisa?  
__...  
__No se esfuerce tanto, eh sensei.  
__Bien, mejor guárdela hasta que yo llegue y pueda comprobarla._

_Con cariño,  
Matsuri."_

'_Con cariño_'. Relee la nota un par de veces, antes de confirmar que el regalo es una barra de chocolates. Hace un gesto ante el "¿Qué tal una sonrisa?", la castaña ha estado molestando al respecto hacía unas cuantas semanas. Miró la hora. _'Con cariño'. _Aún quedaba un rato antes de que volviera, adelantaría algo de trabajo mientras ello. Dejó el regalo a un lado, mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando. _Matsuri_. Si, es obvio que aún le queda un largo camino por recorrer y ciertas cosas que aprender, tan solo y ha alcanzado la mitad. Vendrán cosas más difíciles, y está listo para enfrentarlas.

La vida daba diferentes dones a cada uno. A él, ese mismo día hacia unos cuentos años, le dio uno un tanto difícil de manejar. Años después, en fecha de su cumpleaños, lograba ser reconocido, _querido_, necesitado por otros. Años después, comprendía en realidad todo lo que se le había sido regalado a la hora de ser concebido. Nunca lo olvidaría, estando siempre agradecido, pero sobre todo…ese día en especial.

* * *

**Notas:** Gaara rulea. Es todo lo que tengo para decir. Gaara rlz; creo que está entre los más grandes y mejores personajes de animé alguna vez creados (Al lado derecho de Goku, el izquierdo de Madara y en diagonal a Vash "La Estampida" (?)). En fin, el GaaMatsu fue mínimo, o eso me pareció a mí…de ser totalmente GaaMatsu, habría en cada una de las palabras de la historia.

Ah~, casi lo olvidaba. Quienes estén interesados, pueden pasarse por la votación de mi Profile, para determinar a las ganadoras del "GaaMatsu's Christmas Carol"; sería asombroso si pudieran tomarse un tiempo para ello. Entonces, a escribir la continuación de "Pervertido".

¡Se nos viene San Valentín, gente!

¿Review?


End file.
